


A Night To Remember

by imma_fucking_nerd



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imma_fucking_nerd/pseuds/imma_fucking_nerd
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	A Night To Remember

You squish your eyes closed even tighter as the sun started to creep into the room. You snuggled your face into the warmth that Beetlejuice was radiating to shield your eyes from the light that made your head throb. You felt his chest rise and fall as he breathed, and listened as his heart steadily beat. 

Wait.

Your eyes snapped open and you sat up, your head spinning as you do so but you’re too preoccupied to care. Your jaw dropped and you gasped at the sight in front of you. It was Beetlejuice but, he was alive. His normally vibrant, colour-changing hair was now a chestnut brown. His normally pale and mossy skin was peachy, his cheeks were even tinted with a light pink. You almost didn’t think it was him at all, but he was wearing his iconic striped suit that you could spot a mile away. He scrunches his face up and shields his eyes from the sun’s rays as he opens them, exposing not his familiar green eyes, but chocolaty brown ones. He groans and rubs his forehead.

“Why the hell does my head hurt so much.” His voice was raspy, even more so than his normal voice. He then see’s the look on your face and raises a brow.

“Beej, don’t freak out.” Your tone was serious and his face twisted in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak but you interrupt him by taking his hand and placing it over his, now beating, heart. It takes him a moment to understand just what the hell you were doing but the second he felt it he gasped. 

“OHMYGOD” His eyes were as wide as they could possibly get and he jumped out of bed, literally. He fell face first onto the floor, as he now lacked the ability to float. 

“Are you okay!?” You scrambled to the edge of the bed and looked down at him. 

“No!” As he got up you could see his nose was bleeding, but then you also noticed the giant grin on his face. 

“I’M ALIIIIIIIIIVE!” He jumped up to his feet and sprinted to a mirror to admire his living features. 

You followed after him and tried to recall how this even happened. He needed to get married to be alive again, right? You rubbed your temples to try and alleviate the pain in your skull, and that’s when you saw it. The silver band that was on your left hand’s ring finger. He turned to you, and in unison you both asked the question: “What the hell happened last night!?”

You both wince at the sound of your own voices, you had almost forgotten about the massive hangover you had. Beej looked especially uncomfortable, clearly not used to the concept.

“So, hows your first hangover?” You can’t help but chuckle softly at his face that was currently twisted in discomfort.

“Shut up,” he pouts, holding his head in his hands.

“Okay, let’s get you some asprin or something. Then we’ll firgure out what happened last night,” You take him by the hand and lead him to the bathroom.

You opened up the medicine cabinet and pulled out the bottle of asprin. You popped off the cap and took out the appropriate amount for the both of you. Beside you, Beej groans causing you to roll your eyes playfully.

“Oh, come on it’s not that bad you big baby.” You teased.

“How bout you try not feeling pain for hundreds of years to suddenly wake up feeling like your head is being split open by an axe.” He said, all in one breath.

“Right, point taken. Here,” You hand him a glass of water and the asprin.

As he eagerly takes it, you examine the ring on your finger again. You were married. To Beetlejuce. It wasn’t until just now that really sunk in. You try to suppress the growing heat in your cheeks. Truth was, you had the biggest crush on the dork. I mean, how could you not? He was an adorable demon puppy, who also had the ability to make your knees go weak. Thing is, you never told him and never really planned on it either. You hopped it’d stay that way, even though you’re literally married to him. But you do you I guess. ’Hey author, stop breaking the fourth wall’ ((oops)). Anyways, the real question was, who popped the question? You, or him? You were ripped from your thoughts by Beej snapping his fingers in your face.

“Helloooooo, earth to Y/N,” you rolled your eyes at him and gently slapped his hand away.

“Alright, let’s go figure out what the hell happened,” You leave the bathroom and scan your eyes across your room for any clues.

Beej stands next to you and from the corner of your eye you could see him try, and fail, to do one of his tricks. He deflates slightly once he realizes he can no longer snap his fingers, and be in a detective’s outfit with a comically large magnifying glass.

“Told you being alive wasn’t all that.” You were teasing him but it hurt your heart to see him like that.

“Oh no, believe me I’m lovin this. Just gotta get used to the kinks,” He chuckles at himself at the word ‘kinks’. He was an actual child.

“In that case, you’re welcome,” You grinned at him, sending him a playful wink.

“Um, eXcUsE me, but for all we know it could have been my idea,” he snapped his finger in a Z formation as he spoke. Much sass.

“Either way, you still couldn’t be alive without me,” you say with a triumphant smirk.

Just as you two are having your debate, if you could even call it that cuz you were 100% right, you hear the sound of a throat clearing by the door. You turn to see Lydia leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

“So you finally did it huh?” She says, which confused the hell out of you.

“Wait what?” You asked with a raised eyebrow, eyeing her with suspicion.

What did she know?


End file.
